


Loving Love

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Girl Penis, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragonborn is a warrior who needs to let off steam, and she choses to let it off with others on occasion, in very mature ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Serana

“What are we doing here Korina?” Serana asked the Dragonborn. “I thought you hated magic.”

“You’re right I do, but what else is there to do? Your horse’s ankle is broken and we’re in the most boring hold in Skyrim, no in the Empire,” Korina said. “The college is the closet to exciting we’re going to get here.”

Serana rolled her eyes at her companion, the young Breton was always looking for an adventure, and couldn’t handle staying in one hold or town for too long. The vampire rolled her eyes as Korina walked up the stairs.

“Can you even cast anything?” Serana asked.

“I’ve healed you a couple times,” Korina said.

“Besides healing hands,” Serana said.

Korina nodded no.

“How do you expect to get accepted into the college if you can’t even cast a simple spell?” Serana asked.

“I’m Dragonborn, one shot of fire breath and they’ll be begging to let me in,” she answered. “Plus it’s better than your idea.”

Serana rolled her eyes, she had been doing that a lot since she met Korina. The blonde Breton was cocky and childish at the same time. The Dragonborn was then asked by a high elf about her magical ability. Korina then shouted a breath of fire, but the lady was not impressed.

“If you can’t use magic then why are you here?” the high elf asked.

Korina then turned around, “Okay Serana you win we’ll go to the stupid cave.”

“Don’t sound so happy about it,” Serana said.

Korina looked at her vampire friend, “Come on let’s go.”

They walked into the cave and went deeper into it, Serana held a torch while the Dragonborn followed her.

“Ugh, this is so boring,” Korina said. “Wait, what’s that?”

Korina pointed at the end of the cave at a glowing lake.

“I don’t know,” Serana said.

They got to its edge.

“Ooh, let’s drink from it,” Korina said.

“Are you an idiot?” Serana asked.

“Arguably.”

Serana rolled her eyes, “If anyone’s going to drink it, it’s me.”

“Why?” Korina asked.

“I’m a vampire,” Serana said. “Poison doesn’t exactly work on me.”

“Well go for it.”

Serana looked at the water and took off her hood. She crouched down and dipped both of her pale hands into the water. She lifted her hands to her mouth and took a sip. Tasting nothing odd she finished the water in her hands.

“Well?” Korina asked.

“It tastes like water.”

“I meant do you feel anything.”

“No, I feel normal.”

“Well that was an hour of my life I’ll never get back,” Korina said.

They walked back out of the cave only to be stopped by a massive blizzard blazing through the entrance. Korina huffed and they headed back to the pool of glowing water. They made a small fire and sat around. Korina took off her custom steel armor and it was resting nearby. She was sleeping on the warm dirt floor.

Serana however was getting hotter by the second. The water she drank was doing something to her. It was making her wet in-between her legs, and making her want Korina. She tried her best to resist, but eventually it took over. Serana slipped her royal vampire robes off and crawled over to Korina. Serana got over the top of her and just looked at her companion. Korina was sexier than ever before, and Serana wanted nothing more than to please her little Dovahkin.

Serana then used her sharp nails to cut Korina’s shirt down the middle exposing the Dragonborn’s well sized breasts. The vampire then put her face down to one of the nipples and licked it. She looked up at Korina and saw no reaction, just a twitch of the eyebrow. Serana the licked the nipple again and then started to suck on it, looking up at her companion wanting to wake her up. The vampire succeeded when she saw Korina’s green eyes shot open, and look at Serana.

“Serana? What in Oblivion are you doing?” Korina asked.

Serana then pulled away from the nipple and got close to the Dragonborn’s face, making Korina blush. She then licked the side of the Breton’s face, and smiled.

“Serana what do you want?”

“You,” Serana answered in a low whisper in Korina’s ear.

Serana then gripped her breast tightly, gaining a gasp from the Dragonborn. The fact that Korina hadn’t cut her head off by now was telling Serana that she wanted this too, but she wasn’t going to admit it.

Serana then put her hands down Korina’s pants and started to rub her lightly. Making Korina gasp and moan, which made Serana want more. She tore off her pants, and spread her legs. Serana then made a trail of kisses down to Korina’s crotch. She then kissed the wet under area, and Korina gasped.

Serana then bit off the underwear and started to lick up and down. She then went circles around her clit and started to suck on it.

“Fuck, Serana,” Korina pleaded. “More please.”

Serana wanted nothing more than to please her. She then continued to lick her clit why she drove two of her fingers into Korina. At first a slow agonizing pace, but she sped up as her mortal’s cries got louder.

“Serana if you…I’m going to…ah fuck.”

“Cum for me Korina, I want to taste your inner juices,” Serana said.

With a few more thrusts of her fingers, Korina came. Leaving her panting with her body shuddering. Serana smiled at her companion. She then pulled out her fingers and put them to Korina’s mouth. The Dragonborn then sucked them greedily.

“Good girl,” Serena said, an evil smile on her face. She then pulled her fingers out and licked up the valley of her breasts, and joined their mouth with a passionate kiss. The vampire then nipped her bottom lip, making Korina gasp. The immortal then slid her tongue inside her mouth, tasting her addicting saliva. She then pulled away.

They then heard maniacal laughing, and both of them turned to see who disturbed their session.

 “You two please me,” A woman said.

She was wearing skimpy clothing and she had an amazing body. Her skin was grey and her eyes were red.

“You drank from my pool and made love to your companion, who is no other than the Dragonborn, orgasm in pure pleasure and submission. I give you a gift,” the woman said.

“W-Who are you?” Korina asked, still unsteady from her orgasm.

“I am Lilaka, Dedric Prince of Lust and Sex,” the woman said. “Vampire I give you a gift.”

The woman snapped her fingers and Serana felt a sensation in her crotch. She then yelped and a light flashed. When her eyes recovered she saw that she had a large erected penis.

“Vampire kiss her,” Lilaka ordered.

Serana didn’t hesitate, and pounced on Korina. She kissed her deeply, and bit the bottom of her lip. Korina gasped, and Serana slid her tongue in.

“Now return the favor Dragonborn, suck her until she cums into your mouth,” the Deidra said.

Korina pushed Serana onto the ground and gripped her rod, Serana gasped. She knew Korina had been with many men. She had bedded Brynjolf, Nazir, Veezara, Farkas, Vilkas and hell she even fucked three Stormcloaks at the same time, while Serana was much shyer with her desires. Korina wasn’t afraid to crawl into bed with (a) capable warrior(s).

Serana was snapped out of her thinking, when Korina started to slowly jack her off. Serana couldn’t help but to buck her hips, trying to get her to increase the pressure. Korina then held her hips down, “Easy, I know what I’m doing. I’m going to make you scream and beg for pleasure.”

Korina then put her mouth to the head of Serana’s new appendage, and the vampire whimpered just from feeling her hot breath. She then licked the head, slowly and then ran circles around it with her tongue.

“Quit...Quit teasing me,” Serana whimpered.

Korina then took Serana into her mouth, slowly sliding down. Serana through her head back in pure bliss, as Korina started to bob her head up and down. Using her tongue to increase the friction, and using her hands to add even more friction to the areas she couldn’t reach. It was enough to put Serana’s senses in overload. With one jolt of her hips Serana came into her mouth, with a loud yelp.

“Drink it Dragonborn,” Lilaka ordered.

Korina did as she said, and was even more turned on by the feeling of the vampire’s semen sliding down her throat, but she saved some and went to kiss Serana. The vampire accepted her gift and drank her own semen.

“Such a good girl. Now fuck her.”

Korina pushed Serana down on her back, and got over her. She then put Serana inside her with one quick flick the vampire was inside, Korina cried out at the ecstasy.

“Gods, Serana!” she said. “You’re so big! It’s too good!”

Serana’s head was thrown back in pure pleasure, Korina felt so good, it was sending her senses into overload again, and when she moved her hips up and then down again, their cries blended into the cool air of the cave. Korina continued to move up and down getting steadily faster, her eyes rolled back as the pleasure came over her, and she released with a quick yelp. Serana cried out as the Dragonborn’s muscles clenched around her, and came again, but the Dragonborn didn’t stop. She just kept riding her companion lost in the pleasure and lust.

It wasn’t long before she exploded around her vampire, and collapsed onto her.

“You two give me such pleasure, maybe next time I may join in,” Lilaka said, and snapped.

Korina whimpered as Serana’s new member vanished from inside her, and the Dedric Prince vanished.

Korina supported her weight on one of her elbows and looked down at Serana, “Wow,” she said, through a panting breath. “That was one of the best sessions I’ve had.”

The vampire snickered, “What was better?”

“Veezara.”

“How was he better?”

“He was _extremely_ kinky, and the Dragonborn likes the kinky ones.”

Serana groaned and rolled her eyes, “You’re insane.”

“Hey what’s wrong with loving love?”


	2. Veezara

(Before Serana and Korina event)

“I think it’s best if you just wait out here,” Korina said to Serana.

“I really don’t like you going in there,” the vampire replied.

“I’m family here now, there’s no need to worry, so please just wait for me out here.”

“You’re family to me too Korina.”

The Dragonborn flashed her a smile and then walked into the Brotherhood headquarters. As she did she saw her new favorite Argonian talking to Astrid. They both turned to her as she walked in and Astrid flashed her a smile, “I approve of the activity, but make sure the rest of the family does not know. She is…desired by others.”

Veezara nodded and walked over to me, “Good day Korina, I have an… assignment I need your assistance with.”

The Dragonborn nodded, and they headed out. Serana was waiting outside, as requested, and when they walked out Korina walked over to her.

“Veezara and I are heading out for an assignment. We’ll be back by tomorrow, take a room at the inn and wait for me.”

The vampire nodded and Korina followed Veezara on her horse. He brought to a house, and he got off and walked over to it.

Korina looked around, “This doesn’t look like a target would reside here, are you sure this is the location?”

He then stopped in his tracks, and turned to Korina, “I am sorry for the deception sister, but I am finding you extremely hard to resist,” he walked over to her and put his hands on her arms. “Your scent alone is distracting.”

The Dragonborn gasped, as she felt a little moist, “Veezara,” she whimpered.

“Hush, sister, I’m going to take you inside the house. The way I have dreamed for weeks,” he then licked up her neck with his long tongue, making her blush. He then gripped her chin and looked deep into her eyes, before taking her in a heated kiss. He gripped her ass hard, letting her know that he was in charge.

“I want to dominate you, make you obey every command I give,” he rasped in her ear. “Can you do that? Can you be my good little slut?”

“Yes!” she breathed, gods she wanted him, as his hand ventured down her.

He bit lightly on her neck, and pulled away. He then took her hand and led her inside the house. Some sort of magic lit all the candles as they walked in, and Korina’s eyes went wide. There were racks were whips, chains, ropes, cuffs and an assortment of other objects. And they was two posts close together with metal rings attached.

She was startled when she felt his hot breath on her ear, “I will make you feel like no one has ever made you feel before,” he then started to un-buckle her robes as he continued to whisper, “I will make you cum so hard, and make you feel so good that you will never want to leave this house. Do you want that?”

“Yes, please,” she begged as he ripped open her robes exposing her breasts to the open air. He slid it off her shoulders exposing her entire chest, and she felt his scales press against her back. Both of his hands firmly grasped her mounds.

“Are you going to obey every command I give?” he asked.

The ache she was feeling down below, made her nod. She wanted him inside her, as soon as possible. He then licked up her neck slowly, “Yes,” she hissed.

“Good,” he said and then pulled away. “Now take everything off and let your hair down.”

She looked back at him an evil glint in her eyes, and then she started to sway her hips as she unbuckled her belt. Making the argonian harder by the second.

It had been hard for him to keep his hands off this Brenton for so long, her body, her scent, everything about just screamed ‘Fuck me!’, and he was going to fuck her hard and fast. He was going to make sure she never begged for another man’s cock without thinking of him ever again, and as soon as her luscious blonde locks touched her back, he pounced onto her.

She gasped when she felt his long, thick and hard length press up against her, as his hands roamed all around her body, and as his hand was so close to stroking her, he pulled away, and slapped her ass hard. He grew harder when she seemed to yelp in pleasure.

“Do you like it when I hit you?” he asked. “Do you like it when I treat you like my little whore?”

“Yes!”

He grinned, “You see those two posts?”

She nodded.

“Walk over to them, and put your hands out to your side, and don’t you dare move.”

She did as he said, while he grabbed some rope. She watched as he stalked over to her, practically drooling. His scales glistened in the candle-light, and his muscles were clearly defined under his glistening scales, and his large member fully erected just made her soaking wet, it had been so long since she had someone inside her.

When he was in arm’s reach of her, he grabbed her chin and gave her a hard kiss on the lips, before pulled away and pushed her to her knees. He smirked at her, and then gripped one of her wrists and began to tie it to the pole, and then did the same to the other. He then pulled it tight, so that her arms couldn’t move.

“Gods, you look so hot,” he groaned, as he started stroke himself in front of her face.

She looked up at him, her cheeks a blazing red. The ache was torturing her, and the only thing that could satisfy her was right in front of her.

“I know you want, that you ache for my cock, but you need to make me feel good first, and then we’ll see if you can feel good,” he said, and then took a step towards her, his cock now in front of her mouth. “Now, open.”

She opened her mouth and he groaned, no one could make him feel this racy before sex, and damn it was good.

He then slid her cock gently into her mouth, and went all the way. Though he was surprised she wasn’t struggling with how long he was. He raised a scaly brow, but he then threw his head back as she tightened her mouth around him suddenly. Her warm, wet mouth then began to suckle on his length, and he gasped. He then looked her in the eyes, and he then started to thrust into her mouth.

She whimpered below him as he fucked her face.

“Do you like that? Do you like me treating you like my little sex slave?”

She nodded slightly and he smiled, “Good,” he whispered.

He continued to thrust into her mouth, but then pulled away before he came inside her mouth.

“Please, I need your-“

“In due time,” he said.

She whimpered and pulled a little against her restraints, he smiled at her eagerness, but he wasn’t finished yet, he wanted to hear the sound she would make when he whipped her. He walked over to a rack and pulled a whip off the rack, and walked back over to her.

He went behind her, “I’m going to whip you fifteen times, count each one and I’ll make you feel amazing.”

He then hit her with the whip, and she yelped out, “One!”

He then whipped her again and again, and she counted every one. No amount of pain was going to keep her from the pleasure her new master promised her, and when they were finished Veezara felt the racy feeling again as he planned what to do next. He smirked at his final decision and went onto his knees behind her.

Korina gasped when she felt him behind her, and when she felt his tongue flow along the red marks on her back, she felt her eager muscle clench. As she imagined what that tongue could do for her. Veezara then pressed her chest against her back, and nipped her ear, as his hands traveled down her abdomen and hovered above her sex.

She squirmed against the restraints and he chuckled. He then lightly brushed one of his fingers over her clit and she threw her head back. He then started to circle her clit with his finger, and he felt how soaking wet she was.

“So wet,” he said. “So eager.”

She gasped when his other finger came to her entrance and started to tease it and when his fingers finally entered her she gasped out. He started out slow, and then added another finger and his actions started to get rough. She threw her head back as he started to rub her clit and plunge his fingers into her at the same time.

“Are you going to cum?”

All she could manage was a nod, as her breathing started to quicken. She cried out when he plunged his fingers deep inside her, and started to move them to the sides inside her. She yelped and she started to spasm as she was brought to brink, and when her master shoved her over the edge she called his name hoarsely into the air.

“Such a good little whore,” he said and pulled his fingers away from. “I might have to reward you for this little display.”

He then loosened her restraints and pulled her onto her feet.

“Go to the bed and get on your hands and knees, and put your nice ass into the air.”

She followed his instructions word for word, as her master grabbed a small plug like object. He put it in his mouth and he climbed on the bed behind her. He then pulled it out of his mouth and sucked on one of his fingers and pushed it into her ass.

She whimpered, and he was surprised to find she had already done this before. He smiled and then pushed the plug into her ass. She stuck her tongue out and whimpered as her muscles clenched around it.

“Do you like that, do you like things in your ass?” he asked.

“Yes, it feels so good.”

He smiled, “Well I’m about to make you feel even better, my little whore.”

He rubbed the tip against her entrance and then thrusted into her, barring himself balls deep into her.

“Veezara!” she cried out.

His cock was like nothing she had before, it was so deep inside and hit nerves she didn’t even know she had. He then pumped in and out of her and she realized that the friction from his cock was reaching the plug in her ass, causing it to rub up against the walls. Her senses were overloaded as the argonian thrusted deep inside her, and when he smacked her ass she yelped out again.

He continued to thrust into her and got rougher with his actions as he did. The argonian felt like he was in heaven. She was so tight, and it was so much better than he expected. He let out a groan as smacked her ass again. He then bent over and licked his little whore’s ear, as he sped up.

“Do you like my cock, pounding into your tight little pussy?” he asked.

“Yes!” She gasped.

He then continued to pound into her, and soon enough she came, and Veezara rode her out, and when she almost came to the brink again he licked up her spine, “Again?” he asked, through a grunt. “Such a good little whore, but I want you to hold it, so we can come together.”

She whimpered in protest underneath him, but it was silenced when he started to pound quickly into her, faster than she thought possible. She then yelped when he hit her ass even harder this time, and when she clenched around him his fire liquid spilled into her and she came along with him.

He collapsed on top of her, and then held up his weight on his elbows.

“Holy shit,” Korina gasped. “That was…”

“I know,” Veezara replied. “I have never me or bedded someone like you before.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” she replied.

“Now, I’ve been to ask when you did it in the ass, never have I bedded a woman who wasn’t an anal virgin,” he said.

“Now that is a long story.”


End file.
